This invention relates generally to a system for monitoring waveforms, and more specifically, to a device and method for non-invasively monitoring the blood pressure waveform in a blood vessel by detecting the pressure within a fluid filled container having one wall formed of a flexible diaphragm that is placed over the tissue covering the blood vessel when the device is maintained in a calibrated condition.